


Animagus

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [14]
Category: Youtube (RPF)
Genre: Magic, Other, lots of fluff today peeps, the Jims are so pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: Marvin ends up *accidentally* turning King into a squirrel. Dark is not amused.





	Animagus

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* Marvin, Marvin, Marvin...
> 
> This was bound to happen sometime.

Marvin was flinging around bolts of magic in the living room, constantly ignoring Jackie’s attempts to ‘have him quit it for god’s sake.’ 

“Marvin, I swear you’re going to hit someone-”

There was a soft ‘ _ ping _ ’ as the flash of light hit King in the chest, who blinked in shock in the doorway before his form collapsed in a cloud of gold and brown glitter, leaving a very surprised squirrel in his place. 

“MARVIN!”

King just screeched and chittered indignantly, a tiny version of his outfit on his squirrel form. 

“King! I am so sorry- let me just go grab my book and I should be able to turn you back in no time-”

|What’s all going on here?|

King raced over and climbed onto Dark’s shoulder, chittering rapidly. Dark’s face grew quite serious, even if he felt nothing but amusement. He’d known something like this was coming for ages even since Marvin had taken to slinging his spells around like he was Spiderman. 

|Mhmm. I see. I take it Marvin is the culprit?|

The magician had the good grace to look guilty. “Yeah. I can just run up to my room and grab my book-”

Host poked his head in. “The Host recalls that the book was last in the hands of the Jims, who were apparently trying to summon a demon.”

Marvin swore. “That book might actually be able to do that.  _ JIM! I NEED THAT BOOK! _ ” He ran off. 

King let out a chitter. Dark absent-mindedly found himself petting the squirrel like he’d seen King do with his own subjects. King found himself enjoying the whole experience. After the shock of becoming a squirrel, the whole climbing on people for higher vantage points was a plus. Dark was taller than him in his specially-designed heels-that-didn’t-look-like-heels-but-only-looked-like-loafers, so he was taking advantage of the view.

After a few minutes where Marvin hadn’t come back, Dark simply looked back at Host with one eyebrow raised. 

Host sensed this and started to narrate. 

“Marvin finds the Jims huddled around his book in one of the spare rooms, having drawn out a surprisingly accurate circle on the ground. The Jims have just finished up the spell, and, to everybody’s surprise and/or delight, Chase ended up in the middle of the circle. He says a very confused hello, and the Jims decide to try again, thinking it hadn’t worked. Marvin manages to drag Chase out of the circle just in time for-” 

And Host disappeared in a flash of light. Welp, that was to be expected. He gave a sigh and gently took King off of his head. 

|I’m probably going to be next at this rate. We’ll get you turned back eventually, do not worry.|

King gave a chirp but ran off anyway. He’d find him later. 

Dark looked at his watch just as his surroundings shifted in a flash of white light. He looked at the circle of Jims and victims, unimpressed. 

|Return the book to Marvin. Now.|

Suffice to say, they did. 

 

\-------

 

Marvin held the book in one hand while pointing at the squirrel with the other. 

“Okay, this should be it-”

With a snap of his fingers-

The bolt missed King and hit Dark on the foot instead. 

|Oh for fuck’s sake-|

_ POOF! _

There was now a very unamused duck where the ego had been. Anti looked up from his spot on the couch. 

“M̵e̸ ̵n̵e̶x̴t̵!̶”

Marvin let out a sigh but acquiesced. Now there was a turtle to join the menagerie. 

“Where did all of these animals come from- oh my god you’ve been trying out spells again haven’t you.”

Marvin gave a sheepish grin as Iplier let out a groan. 

“I can’t stop you if I tried, could I?”

“Probably not. Want a go? I can turn you back whenever, I have it right here.”

The duck on the floor was looking more murderous by the second. 

“Sure.”

_ POOF! _

The penguin flapped his flippers and let out a gleeful honk.

The duck screamed. The noise brought a very confused Chase into the room. 

“Why-”

|QUACK!|

Meanwhile the turtle had flipped over and was waving his legs in the air. 

The penguin wadded over and tried to comfort the duck, who had finally quieted and was literally vibrating. 

Marvin snapped his fingers and Dark returned to his normal self, if a very livid version. 

|Do that again and I will kill you.|

Marvin swallowed, but snapped his fingers and returned the others to full size. 

“H̵e̶y̵,̶ ̴w̴h̶y̸ ̵w̵e̸r̷e̸ ̸y̸o̶u̵ ̶a̵ ̷d̴u̵c̶k̵?̸”

|Why were you a turtle?|

“And why was I a penguin?”

“I was a squirrel! Oh this is great!” They all looked at the enthusiastic King with a mixture of amusement and confusion. “Do it again!”

Dark sighed. 

_ POOF! _

**Author's Note:**

> If you like things like this, a few days after I wrote it the magnificent Doctor_Discord came out with this wonderful creation in their Ego Series! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633852/chapters/41578685
> 
> It's surprisingly similar, but also really freaking good and their writing style is amazing and AAAAAAA-
> 
> I highly recommend their stuff if you like Ego content, angst, fluff, and everything in between. There's a lot, so... have fun? I know I did anyway. 
> 
> So yeah! Thanks for reading! Have a good one!


End file.
